Klackon Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Klackon Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Klackon Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Klackon Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Klackon Spearmen are a group of bipedal insect-like creatures. They have thick, dark-colored carapaces covering their bodies, forming a natural armor plating that is as strong as steel. They each hold a spear - a long wooden pole tipped with a steel point - which is used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Klackon Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Klackon Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of only , which has an average "raw" output of - or rather, there is only a 30% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, Klackon Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Defensive Properties The thick carapace of Klackon Spearmen grants them a comparably high Defense score of , which is twice the amount that similar tier units of most other Races have. They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average, making them fairly durable, especially against low-level attackers. On the other hand, as with most common foot soldiers, each Klackon Spearman has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not impressive either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - barely enough for a fair chance at avoiding even the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. All of these statistics improve with however. Other Properties Klackon Spearmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Klackons included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Klackon Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Klackon Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Klackon Spearmen may be recruited in any Klackon Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Klackon Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Klackons Category:Spearmen